White Magic Black Star
by 192PadFoot
Summary: Jessica learns on her 16th birthday that she is not who she thought she was. With her powers she will change a lot of lives, in the past and in the future, and maybe find love...if she survives.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**. It is the year 2010 and 16year old Jessica Amelia King is about to learn a secret that will change her life forever. She will travel to a time not her own and make friends and enemies alike, she will fight and love and try to save the people who once got hurt by a man who was evil and wanted to live forever in a world where only purebloods ruled.

**Disclaimer.** I don't own Harry Potter, only the characters who are made up entirely by me.

**Chapter 1**

Jessica walked down the street thinking that it was a nice day to have your birthday, if only her aunt didn't have to work today so they could celebrate. It was snowing today and the world around her was covered in a white blanket.

Jessica quite enjoyed the fact that her birthday was in winter, because it always snowed in the little town she lived with her aunt on the outskirts of Moscow. It was the 1st of January, and she should be celebrating her birthday and New Year with her aunt, but her aunt was a doctor and had to go to work, promising to come home early. Not exactly a nice way to spend your 16th birthday, but Jessica tried to remain cheerful and still enjoy herself.

So she went for a walk in a little park near her house. There were a few children there playing with their parents watching them, but it was almost empty apart from them. Jessica walked to the swings and sat at one, thinking about her best friend Kate, who had travelled with her parents to Greece this yaer for the holidays. She would definetelly return with a tan and have a dozen stories to tell about all the boys she met there.

Just as she was thinking that, she saw something shiny in the snow below her feet. Jessica bent to retrieve it and saw it was a golen ring, but before she could examine it more carefully something strange happened. It was as though the sound around her was turned off and a brilliant white light lit everithing. And then she saw a vision of an old woman crying about a lost ring that was a gift from her husband and that it was the only thing she had left from him. Jessica felt she could somehow control her vision, so she turned aroun and recognised tha area where she was. It was a little outside her small town, but she had been there before.

Coming out of the vision, Jessica heard the sounds again and she felt the cold wind on her face. It was the first time something like that happened to her and it was all a little confusing, but she was one of those practical people who believed that things happened for a reson. So Jessica decided to test this vision and headed for the bus staton.

She got to the road from her vision in a half hour and started to make her way towards the house she had seen the old lady in. Reaching it, she stood a little uncertainly outside, but decided to knock since sge was already here. The worst that could happen, the owner would laugh at her. After her knock she waited a couple of minutes and the door opened by the same old woman she had seen in her vision.

'' Can I help you, young lady?'' the woman asked looking a little weary.

'' I' m sorry to bother you, but does this ring look familiar?'' Jessica asked and showed the woman the ring.

There was a gasp and the woman looked at her hand and then back at the ring.

'' I.. I don't.. I don't understand'' she kept stuttering looking almost lost.

'' I found it at the park near the school in the snow. A couple there saw you and thought it might be yours.'' It was a story Jessica had to make up, because in all the excitment she forgot what to say if the woman asked where she found it and how she knew it belonged to her.

'' Yes, it is mine. I was there to see my grandchildren and it must have slipped with my gloves. I..I thank you! The ring- It means a lot to me.''

'' You are welcome. I've got to go now. Happy New Year!'' Jessica said handing the ring over and making her way to the bus stop before the old lady could start asking questions.

After that Jessica decided to head home. Her aunt was there when she arrived and was making dinner.

'' Happy birthday, sweety! Look at you all grown up! 16 already!'' Her aunt said once she sah Jessica.

Jessica was pretty close to her aunt and talked about everything, so she decided to tell her what happened while they ate dinner. Her aunt listened carefully, at first amused, then surprised and at last almost sad and resigned. She sighed at the end and got a serious look on her face.

'' I have something very important to tell you, baby girl.'' she started'' It is something I hoped to avoid, but it seems your powers don't want to stay dormant.''

'' My powers?'' was all Jessica got to say.

'' You see, Jess, there is another world out there.. a little different than ours..'' her aunt was struggling with the words.'' You know those Harry Potter books you so love? Well that world really exists and that is where you come from.''

Jessica sat there in shock. Yes she loved the Harry Potter books and had read them almost a million times, but that was all fiction. She dreamt that that world was true and wished sometimes to be there but still.

'' You see, sweety, a year after you were born, Voldemort returned to power and your parents fought with the Order of the Phoenix, but you were special and they had to hide you. I was the logical choice, because I loved you like my own and I lived in the muggle world here, where it is almost a neutral territory.''

'' I was special..? How?''

'' Well..in our family every other generation a special witch is born, actually not a witch, but a mage. You were tested when you were born and you are a white mage. Actually you are The White Mage, as no other exists.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Note. **Some of the powers I borrowed from the Charmed ones, but hey...

**Disclaimer.** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2 **

_One year later..._

Jessica sat at the window seat in her bedroom watching the snow fall outside and thinking about the year that passed so quickly. The news her aunt Susan had revealed were a shock and everything that followed was strange and exciting, but if someone had told her two years ago that her life would turn out like that she would have laughed at them.

Recollecting the events of the previous year and all the magic she had witnessed and performed, Jessica couldn't imagine her world without it. After her aunt had revealed who she was Jessica wanted to know everything.

So her aunt told her that in their family every other generation a mage was born and that there are different type of mages. The thing that made mages different from witches was that they could controll the elements, so there were mages who controlled the air, the fire, the water and the earth. They were named for the element they controlled so there were Fire Mages, Water Mages etc.

But once in a while there was a mage who could controll all four elements and in addition to those had white magic, but they were very rare and very powerfull. In their family there had been only two before Jessica.

When her aunt had reached that point in her story she got up from the table and went to her room. When she returned she carried a small jewelery box, which she put on the table and motioned for Jessica to open. When she did so Jessica saw a clear diamond inside so beautiful it reflected the light that fell on it in all the directions. Her aunt told her diamonds are very good for storing magic and that this particular one belonged to the first mage in their family. It had been passed from one mage to the next and each one put their knowledge and spells and everything they thought would be helpfull to future generations in it. To open and unlock the magic in it, the next mage had to bleed on it, it would recognize the blood and reveal everything to that person and it had to be worn by the mage at all times.

Remembering that point of the events of the previous year, Jessica reached up to touch the nose ring she wore. She always wanted to pierce her nose and when she looked at the diamond in its little box that was the first thought she had. She had asked her aunt to shrink it magically and put in white gold casing and went the very next day to pierce her nose. When she got home she cut her finger and put it on the diamond. At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds the stone absorbed her blood and became blood red. It seemed to pulsate and then it shone a pure white light almost blinding, making Jessica blink. When she could open her eyes properly again the ring looked normal and there were no traces of blood, even her finger looked normal, as if it were never cut.

That night when she could finally fall asleep, Jessica saw all her mage relatives in her dream. She could see what each of them had put in the diamond and it all became her own. One of har relatives had photographic memory and only had to read something once or see something and would remember it forever. The next one, who inherited the photographic memory, had the ability to store the knowledge it her head in categories, to be able to access whenever she wished. Another knew different languages. All of them had put the spells they knew and had learned in the stone, some of them so old that they weren't used anymore and some invented by the mages themselves.

From the other two white mages she learned she could teleport, but only to places she had been before, and she could teleport objects and flying spells and direct them where she wanted. She could also use the white magic to create a magic barrier around her thoughts, so that not even the most powerful legilimens could read her thoughts.

Jessica had slept three whole days through her learning, making her aunt quite worried. When she woke up her aunt looked at her surprised and then chuckled, saying that finally the glamour that was put on her as a child must have lifted while she learned. Jessica ran to the mirror, confused what her aunt ment. What she saw in the mirror almost made her faint.

Instead of the plain brown hair and eyes she was used to seeing, she saw a different person. She now had very long black wavy hair, it almost reached her hips, and vivid green almond shaped eyes, that looked very exotic. Her normal nose was now small and cute and her lips full. She was also taller, almost 5'7''.

'' Now I guess you will need a wand, huh?'' her aunt said looking at her with a smile. Even though mages could do wandless magic, a wand was a natural thing to have.

'' If I remember correctly'' Jessica said indicating the ring'' the best wands are made by vampires around here.''

After that her aunt had taken some weeks off work and they went to North Russia where the vampires lived. They were hostile at first, but when they find out that Jessica was a mage they changed their mind and let the stay. A wand was made for Jessica to use, but the wand maker refused to tell from what, saying that his wands were unique and especially made for each person so as to be perfect. When they had to leave, Jessica was offered the choice to stay as long as she wanted and she had accepted. She had stayed there almost ten months and had returned only a few weeks ago home. Her aunt had promised to tell her what had happened in the magical world and what the situation was these days, tonight at dinner.

Jessica couldn't wait to learn the truth. After all she adored the Harry Potter books and especially Sirius Black for whom she had cried when he was killed in the Order of the Phoenix book.

A/N. OK sorry if this was boring and long. I just wanted you to know what her powers were and didn't want to linger on her learning them. I will try to make it more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

Jessica was very impatient to go down to dinner and hear the true story from her aunt, so when she called her down to set the table she practically flew down the stairs. She sat at the table and waved her hand and dishes, silverware and glasses sored from the cabinets to land perfectly on the table.

'' There. All done.'' she said to her aunt, who had an amused look on her face.

'' Looks like someone is really impatient today.'' was all she said.

After they sat to eat, Jessica only had a few bites and then sat staring at her aunt. Susan King sighed and put her fork down. She didn't like to remember those times, neither did she want to tell about them to her niece, who believed in the happily ever after end of the Potter books. Taking a deep breath she began.

'' The whole story is different from the books. Some of the things are real, as they were told by a wizard, but he deliberatelly told a slightly different story. Let's begin from the King family.

'' It is an ancient family name and one in which flows the purest blood, but that wasn't because we tried to make it that way, it just happened. The Kings were never prejudiced against muggleborns and halfbloods, in fact we know a lot of them and are friends with them and muggles alike.

'' In the first war we tried to stay neutral, but after a few caualties we couldn't stay aside and watch, so those of us who could joined the Order. Your parents were too young to join then, but I was the same age as the Potters and their friends. We weren't even at the same school, since I went to Durmstrang, but we got to know each other at the Order meetings. Those days were awful, we were fighting all the time, people were killed and Voldemort kept gaining power. Then in '81, as you know, the Potters were betrayed, Sirius was thrown into Azkaban, and little Harry Potter became the boy who lived.

'' Your parents finished school, got married and we all lived a nice life for almost ten years. Then there was the first time we heard again about Voldemort, from Harry in his first year, after that Sirius escaped in Harry's third year and then, the year after that you were born. Your parents were so happy, I don't think I ever saw them like that before. You were tested a few weeks later and we learned you were a white mage, which made us all so proud.

'' But things only got worse from there. That summer Voldemort returned, and the old Order was called to meet again. This time we had new recruits, your parents among them. It wasn't bad at first, we thought we would win easily, but we had traitors in our midst we didn't know about. Our Headquarters was betrayed, the names of the members were revealed and somehow Voldemort found out about you. He made a proposition to your parents to join him and raise you accordingly or give you to him then. Neither of those options was agreeable, so you parents went into hiding. After almost a year and the death of Dumbledore we decided that you should leave the country.

'' So your parents did the only thing possible in order to keep you safe. They gave you to me, even though it broke both their hearts, and asked me to take you as far away as possible. Before I left, they asked me to cast a spell to erase their memories, in case they were caught. I brought you here, since I knew this place from my school days. In Britain things weren't going well. A lot of Order members were killed and the Dark side was winning. The final battle of Hogwarts was especially bad. Almost everyone was killed, among them Harry and Voldemort, who killed each other. That left a lot of Death Eaters and few Order members, so from then till now, for the last 13 years, the Death Eaters are almost winning. There is a small resistance, but it isn't enough and I'm afraid soon it will all fall.

'' I know this isn't the beautiful story you read in those books and I know you expected to hear more about your parents, especially where they are now, but I do not know. I lost contact with them when I left and I was getting the news from our house elves from the the estate there, which we used to call the Castle.''

Jessica sat at the table and didn't know what to think. Her parents didn't even know her. Harry Potter didn't get to live happily ever after with Ginny and their kids. So many lives lost because of one man. Most of all she kept wondering what her life would have been had there been no war and had she grown with her parents, in England, at the Castle and with magic.

When Jessica finally looked up at her aunt, there was a gleam in her eyes that made Susan hesitate. That was the same look her brother often wore when he had an idea, a very dangerous and impossible idea.

'' Let's make a time turner!''


End file.
